


The Silence of Many

by Corilyn_Winchester



Category: Daredevil (TV), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Blind Character, Deaf Clint Barton, F/F, F/M, LGBTQ, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-17
Updated: 2015-04-17
Packaged: 2018-03-23 10:42:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3765130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Corilyn_Winchester/pseuds/Corilyn_Winchester
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Day of Silence fic, a little bit of all the Avengers and Matt, and how they all connect to this LGBTQ day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Silence of Many

 

Day of Silence has always been a big thing for Tony Stark, and justly so it became a big thing for the Avengers as well. But, even when it was just Tony and Pepper participating before the rest of them moved in, it was still a big event. Bruce and Tony actually started dating and then well, the scientist got roped into his boyfriends plans. Tony is a loud proponent, talks for the day, as much as he can. Gives speeches and lets everyone know who and what it is. Mostly because he's always been really open about his sexuality and doesn't take any shit for it at all. But, over the years he has also realized that being loud gets more attention than being silence. So he talks when others won't.

    Steve had no idea what Tony was talking about when he started planning the date out, but then again the internet really is amazing, so he googles. And he finds all this stuff about the LGBT community and GSA's all over and well, Steve might have had a crush on Bucky at one point, so yeah, he's totally into this. He likes the idea, especially with the time he came from and how gay people were treated then, as diseased and just immoral. He loves the idea that people can organize things like this and not be shot down (metaphorically) or beat up (literally). Steve decides that he will be a Silent Advocate, for 12 hours. He can do that, not talk for 12 hours, its only half a day. There are more extreme and less extreme and the fluidity of it makes him happy. He doesn't tell anyone that he loved Peggy Carter like a sister and wanted to get into Bucky's pants. No one needs to know that yet, but he can support without revealing.

    Natasha got into to it a few years ago when Clint told her all about it, back when him and Coulson had their on-again off-again thing going on. Natasha decided that as long as the person she's talking to doesn't speak the language she replies in, then it counts as silent, because her words are masked. She likes the message that the event sends, and that every time its a bit different, but she knows that she will never be as big into it as Clint or Tony. She makes bracelets for all the Avengers though, rainbow for Steve (she totally knows), pink yellow and blue for Clint, pink purple and blue for Tony and black and white for Pepper. Matt's she makes black and white, but she gives him a pink yellow and blue one as well, because she honestly doesn't know. Her own is black and white.

    Matt is excluded from everyone's silence, even Clint, which surprises Natasha because she's never heard him talk on the Day of Silence. Because handing the blind guy notes and signing things to him, well yeah...that would be mean. But even Matt gets in to it, only talking when absolutely necessary. No one knows, but he and Foggy totally used to do this in college. Foggy is fairly openly bisexual, so its not surprising he took a lot of hate at Columbia. Lots of things were said about them sleeping together. But Matt, he's asexual, he's known this for a long time, and it's just who he is. He knows that his bracelet should be purple, white ,gray and black, but he can't see it so, it doesn't matter. Bruce and Matt end up hanging out a lot because neither of them made true pledges of silence.  

    For Clint Day of Silence has a very big meaning for him. Not only because he can go more silent than the rest of them (silence is a part of him all the time), but because he's the only one that been truly bullied by people for who he is. Yeah, Tony got some tabloid publicity, but he loves it. And Foggy (he's around a lot whenever Matt is in the tower, which isn't often) got some rude comments. But Clint, he got beat up once so bad he couldn’t move for a week. He was in the orphanage when all the other boys started talking about girls, and how girls who fucked girls were hot, but guys who touched guys were dirty. And girls who thought they were guys were gross and wrong and needed fixing. Clint looked at the picture of the shirtless girl on the page, and yes she was gorgeous and hot and perfect, but so was the guy next to her. He made the mistake of saying that once, not knowing that it was ‘wrong’ in their eyes to like guys and girls, and girls who liked guys and girls,and just generally to not care. They called him a fag and yelled and screamed and acted like he was evil. Like they could catch whatever it was he had. And the circus wasn’t all that much better. Yeah, so when he was a teenager and got caught with a girl the punishment was just as bad when he got caught with a guy (how was he supposed to know that the moan was that loud?). But he was still ridiculed, especially that time he started hitting on a girl, found out she was a guy and continued to flirt. Trickshot had called him a Devil child when he saw that, had beat on him for it. There’s other examples too, he was insulted at SHIELD constantly, for trying to suck his way to the missions he wanted (Coulson didn’t give a fuck who knew he was gay). So for whatever day he used to bring awareness out, Day of Silence is huge to him. Because he was silent, never said anything back, especially back when he started and SHIELD and was trying to act normal on about 50% hearing (then Coulson made him get tested and he got his hearing aids and wow, but then there was Bobbi and that sonic and now he’s profoundly deaf). He wouldn’t talk, and even if he did, he was rarely heard. Its a big deal to him that others still go through this. So for Day of Silence, he leaves his hearing aids out, and even when someone writes something to him or signs or speaks slowly enough that he can lip read it, he still doesn’t respond. He’ll throw a sign or two out if its important, but silence is a perfect vow from him. He talks to Matt if its important because over obvious and slightly wrong sign wouldn’t work. But, Daredevil does make him happy because now all the disabled jokes get tossed between them, instead of only at him. Clint goes 24 hours silent, the only sounds he’s hearing are the not quiet noises of the vibrations that he can feel in his feet on the wood floors (he doesn’t know if he actually feels the sound or if he just knows the noise and his subconscious makes it, it could be bone conduction noise). His hair covers where his hearing aids stick into place (the little magnets that hide under his skin) and if you don’t know him, he’s just a regular Silent guy, knowing everything around him, but not participating in it. But it’s really so much more. And if that day, when Tony gives his speech and all the Avengers+Matt stand up there, he might be holding Natasha's hand and knowing that the crowd is roaring and loud, but the bracelet on his left hand, purple yellow and blue, tells that no, he isn’t black and white like her, but that doesn’t mean he can’t love her, and she can’t love him.

And Matt looks frustrated, the amount of noise and smells and people screwing with his view of the world. But he’s got both the bracelets that Natasha made him, not really caring what color they are, he has no perception of it. And he definitely isn’t using this as an excuse to get in someones pants.

Tony is loud and boisterous and grabs Bruce and kisses him on stage and Banner blushes and chuckles and ducks his head in the adorable way that is just so him that no one says anything about it.

Steve has his color coded bracelet in his pocket, not revealing that he is a part of the LGBT community and not just by association. He stands alone on the stage, but they are all one. He loves that the crowd is cheering, and not booing when Tony grabs Bruce’s face. And who’s to say that his awkward smile and casual lean against the concession stand wasn’t him flirting with the guy behind the counter (he was hot, what else is there to say).

Natasha is fairly certain she’s the only straight one on the stage, and possibly in the building, but that doesn’t matter to her. These are her friends, these are her team. People are people and thats all that should be said. Who cares who they like to see in bed. She knows from experience that her boyfriend can give just as good as any other man, whether he take’s guys or girls or neither.

 

 


End file.
